fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Elimination
Overview 'Team Elimination '''is a side gamemode in ''Fistful of Frags and is only played casually. Team Elimination is unique from what Grand Elimination is and can only be played with two teams, essentially it is a more competitive variant of Team Shootout used in tournaments more than on casual servers. Team Elimination is also a bit like Teamplay but you are playing on classic maps and the main objective is to kill enemies. Teams are generally Desperados and Vigilantes but it is possible to override the factions for a map on your server through a map configuration. For example, you can change the factions on Cripplecreek to have Bandidos play against Rangers. Overriding the factions is not officially supported in this gamemode however due to the end of round screen displaying whether the Desperados or Vigilantes won the round instead of the faction they are posing as. Regular games are often 15 to 20 minutes long but can be shortened or extended by your own will. You can alternatively use a score limit using fof_sv_winlimit, or a round limit using fof_sv_maxrounds instead if you would like to. In a tournament setting, a score limit is used to determine who the winning team is. In this gamemode, the first team to kill each of their opponents once in the round wins, meaning that the first team to have all of their players die at least once will lose. The goal is to stay alive after the round starts but if you die, you will be allowed to respawn but since you already died once that round, you will technically be sitting out of the round. As a result you will have to defend any of your teammates who have yet to die and find any enemies who haven't yet died either that round. At the start of each round, you given the option to choose your loadout based off the starting weapons and perks you can choose in Team Shootout before the round begins. You are also allowed to change loadouts halfway through the round if you've already died that round. Scores are taken based on how many rounds each team has won by the time the game has ended. In "The Good, The Bad and You" scoreboard, it will display the same as in Team Shootout, except it will tell you what team won with their points and what team placed second, similar to that of Teamplay. Typically in tournament matches, the game ends when a team has reached a certain amount of rounds won. Maps Any classic map can be played in Team Elimination. Currently there are ten maps compatible for Team Elimination, but you can also use all five mini maps, however they are not as well suited for Team Elimination because they are designed for up to twelve players. The few maps which are most often used in Team Elimination are: * Cripplecreek * Desperados * Fistful * Impact * Revenge * Sweetwater * Winterlong